


УК РФ, статья 327

by Ловец янтаря (shatteredDecadence)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Free Verse, Other, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23427421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shatteredDecadence/pseuds/%D0%9B%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%B5%D1%86%20%D1%8F%D0%BD%D1%82%D0%B0%D1%80%D1%8F
Summary: УК РФ Статья 327. Подделка, изготовление или оборот поддельных документов, государственных наград, штампов, печатей или бланков.
Collections: Верлибры





	УК РФ, статья 327

Как зверь оставляет свои отметины,  
Как карандаш под зубами бугрится,  
Как манящ и незаменим вкус подушечек,  
Вкус срезанного под ноль ногтя, вкус фаланг, сухожилий,  
Как эти осиновы ветви сами тянутся в рот,  
Сами — под гидравлический поршень,  
Как в голове остаётся плотный туман из мыслей,  
Плотный туман иприта...

Как там, где должно быть что-то,  
Где должно быть значение или, может, артикль,  
Где определяются свойства, функции —   
Там плесневелой брешью зияет ноль.  
Где фонтан предполагался плескаться —   
Там забыли установить трубу.  
Где поэзия могла бы рождаться —   
Там круговорот бюрократии пожевал лист.  
И стихи к моему костюму — как туфли,  
Как естественное дополнение этикета.  
И в череп битком набивают сульфур,  
А я пишу заявленье.

Так и скажу — такого-то года и такого-то месяца,  
В такой-то области и таком-то городе, в доме девять по улице семь,  
Случилось ужасное преступление:  
Мошенничество, подлог и фальшивомонетчество. 

Скажу больше: тут подделывали документы. Рисовали паспорта и страховки,  
А самое главное — тут подделали документ, однажды постановивший,  
Что есть у кого-то ко мне любовь.  
И раз он поддельный — то никогда и не был действителен,  
А мне — уголовный срок. Соучастие.  
В принципе, я не жалуюсь, не стенаю —   
Букве закона я радостно подчинён.  
Но всё-таки вы меня тоже поймите:  
Была бы любовь — не было бы и нужды преступать...

**Author's Note:**

> УК РФ Статья 327. Подделка, изготовление или оборот поддельных документов, государственных наград, штампов, печатей или бланков.


End file.
